Sweet Dreams
by Minstrel of the Mint
Summary: GASP! I FINALLY UPDATED! AM I DREAMING? Ah, whatever. Sprx, Nova, and Chiro have a compitition to see who can stay awake the longest. Being them, who knows what will happen!
1. The Challenge

Me: Yay! Short one shot! Based on a story I read in 'Fiction Stories' club at my school. (Not as boring as it sounds... Okay, it's boring.) But I mighta mixed the story a bit to make it less dull then the original version. (The original version is romantic enough to make an onion cry.) Special guests, Antauri and Chiro!

Chiro: Awesome to be here, Mimi!

Antauri: Why am I here again?

_Chiro whispers in his ear_

Antauri: Really? Wow... Is that true, Mimi?

Me: Yes... just read on people, I'll tell you later.

Antauri: But how did you-

Me: Shut it!

Chiro: If anyone knows Mimi, she totally loved kis-

_I attack Chiro_

* * *

"Ha! Got ya Sprx! You lose again!!"

"Man!"

Otto, Sprx, Chiro, and Nova were on the futuristic couch, playing late-night video games. (Nova just watched.) As you could tell, Sprx lost to Otto, and Sprx had that anime vein throbbing on his head. Nova snuggled closer to him and lightly laughed at his defeat. Antauri then walks in.

"Are you four still up?"

"Yeah!" Otto yelled in complete joy. "I could go all night kicking Sprx's butt at this game!!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Oh, YES!!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"You lost _seven times in a row_! You couldn't win one time!!"

"I could beat you with my magnets tied!!"

"You couldn't win with cheat codes!!"

"I can so! It's just late and I can so beat you at this game!"

"Then explain why you lot so many times!!"

"I-"

"STOP!!" Nova suddenly yelled.

Long silence...

"Uhh, sorry. Getting kinda loud... hehe..." (**:'-(**)

"Nova has a point, you two. It is loud in here, if you are going to stay up... please quiet down."

Otto suddenly fell on the ground, unconscious, and snoring. Antauri sighed, lifted him with his telekinesis, and carried him to his room. The three remaining just laughed.

"Hey," Chiro stopped out of the blue. "Why don't we make things a little interesting?"

"Yeah?" Sprx asked, still giggling. "How?"

"Let's see who can stay up the longest! Loser gets pranked in their sleep, winner gets to prank em'..." he answered with an evil smile.

"Really? What kind of prank?"

"Any kind! The hand-in-water trick, make-up, the old shaving-cream and feather thing, whatever!"

"Ha!" Nova said bravely. "You're on! But what if one of us cheats?"

"I'll put a video-tape up to watch us all night. Who ever stays up longest, wins. Deal?"

Sprx and Nova look at each other, then back at Chiro.

"Deal!"

"Let the games begin..."

* * *

Me: Done with that...

Antauri: Where's Chiro?

Chiro: (Ow) Right here... (Ow) note to self, never get Mimi ticked off. (Falls over)

Me: Mm-hmm... ;-) Read on please...

Antauri: Chiro... did- did she bite your arm?

Chiro: Yeah... (Ow)

_Antauri slowly walks away for the door, and I give Chiro an evil smile..._


	2. Hold Your Breath, Darling!

Me: Okay, next chapter is up!!

Antauri: What were you thinking when you-

Me: Shush! Read on please!!

Antauri: Why did you do it?

Me: I was really hyper, OKAY?!

* * *

_9 pm..._

Chiro, Nova, and Sprx sit in a circle on Chiro's bed. They were playig the classic game of 'Would You Rather'.

"Okay, kid." Sprx says to Chiro. "Would you rather... have your leg broken by an old lady, or have your arm broken by a little girl?"

"Hmm... leg broken by an old lady. More pride in it."

"Ha, good point." Nova laughs.

"Okay Nova." Chiro says. "Would you rather... eat a ton of raw meat, or swallow a gallon of bad milk?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one. I would say, eat the raw meat."

"Eww... but that's rich."

"Okay Sprx, would you rather... go to prison or live the rest of your life without video games?"

"Prison wins hands down, Nova." he answers without hesitation. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Lay it on me."

"Okay, would you rather kiss me, or kiss me?" he smiles.

Nova lightly laughs. "Hmm, that's a tough call, but I guess I would kiss you."

"Yeah? Prove it. Kiss me now."

They kiss, and Chiro groans.

"Ugh, get a room."

The two laugh.

"Hey, can't blame me for being irrisistsable!" Sprx gloats. Nova rolls her eyes.

"Right Sprx... You're such a catch." Chiro says with sarcasum. "Let's keep going. Sprx, would you rather... be a pilot, or stay with Nova?"

"Hmm..."

Nova slaps him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're ACTUALLY gonna THINK about that?! I can't believe you!!"

She storms out, with Sprx following close behind. Chiro laughs to himself.

* * *

Me: It's not over yet, folks!!

Antauri: Just tell me why you did it.

Chiro: Yeah!! Tell them all why-

Me: SHUT UP!!

* * *

_10:56 pm..._

It took a while for Nova to forgive Sprx, and they continued their sleepless night together. Now, Chiro and Nova were seeing who can hold their breath the longest. This is priceless...

Chiro and Nova were beginning to turn blue, while Sprx held a timer.

"Okay, you guys held your breath for two minutes and thirty seconds. Are you okay?"

They slighty nod.

"Are you sure?"

Chiro goes cross-eyed and falls over. Nova takes in a deep breath and begins to pant.

"Oh- (Pant) my gosh! Is he (Pant) okay?!"

Sprx pokes Chiro's foot, and he sits up.

"Ow... did I win?"

"No Chiro... you passed out and Nova won..." Sprx states.

He groans and falls back over.

* * *

Me: Okay, please wait for the next few chapters!

Chiro: Just spill it, Mimi! You can't hide it forever!!

Me: WATCH ME, SCARF BOY!!


	3. Never Drink Too Much Soda

Me: Yeah, I'm back. Anyone against that can eat me. EAT ME I SAY!!

Chiro: Aw, she's just mad cuz' me and Antauri know her _dirty little secret_...

Antauri: I'm not a fan of black-mail, but it's still juicy.

Me: How many times must I tell you two, '**SHUT UP**'!!

Chiro: NEVER!! Listen guys, she ki-

_I attack Chiro._

* * *

_11:19 pm..._

Easily enough to complete any sleep-over I know of (I live in the southern-west), Sprx challenged Nova to the classic 'Soda Drinking Contest'. (Nova was drinking diet, while Sprx was drinking the normal kind. Uh-oh...)

"Here guys..." Chiro says, hand Nova a small yellow cup, and Sprx a small red cup. "Don't over-do it..."

"We won't, kid..." Sprx assured.

**64 cups of diet and regular soda later...**

"Sprx, I think you should stop." Nova said after taking a drink from her cup.

He didin't say anything. He just continued to drink a highly dangerous ammount of soda at one time. (Needless to say, he was practiclly foaming at the mouth. But, it's not alcohol, so I shouldn't complain. Well, maybe a little.)

"Chiro, I think he needs to stop!" she yells with horror in her voice.

Chiro panics, (Since Sprx was turning blue, and cupping his hands around his throat. Hey, I would panic also.) and begins the heimlic thing. Where you squeeze peoples lower chest until something comes out. And, you guessed it, his red cup came flying out of his mouth. Yuck...

"Sprx, are you okay?!" he asks, in shock he didn't die yet.

"Dude, did you get that? T-the camera?"

"Oh, yeah. It's in the corner, right there." Chiro points to a corner, and set high above the ground, a camera with a flashing red light made a constant but quiet beeping sound.

He gets a hold of his breath, holds his hand up for a high-five, and smiles, "Awesome... We got that on tape!!"

Chiro happily responds to his high-five "You're right! Ha, I gotta show that to Jinmay!!", and Nova rolls her eyes.

"_Boys..._" she laughs to herself.

* * *

Me: Guys, this isn't cool! Just drop the subject!!

Chiro: No way!! We know what you did! And so will they! She-

_Guess... I attack Chiro._

Antauri: Can I tell them?

Me: NO!!

* * *

_11:56 pm..._

Another game of 'Would You Rather'... You'd think Sprx would have learned his lesson in the last game.

"Okay Chiro, would you rather... drink five gallons of grease, or eat trash for the rest of your life?" Nova asks obviously to Chiro.

"Hmm... I would drink the grease."

"Ugh, why?"

"I would never eat trash."

"Hm, good point. Even if those nasty burgers you always eat are considered garbage..."

"Hey! Whatever... Sprx, would you rather... learn to play the banjo, or go to a boot camp for a week?"

Sprx scratches his head. "Huh, tough call, but I'd go to boot camp."

"Why?"

"I can't play the banjo, kid. Now, Nova. Would you rather..."

Chiro stops him. "Nothing to do with kissing!!"

"Okay, okay... would you rather, take my place as pilot, or stay the teams fighter?"

Nova looks smug at him. "Well, giving in that I am the team's best fighter. But, I'd take your job."

"What?! Why?!"

"Maybe just to mess with you..." she winks at him.

Chiro sticks his tounge out. "If you guys start making-out again, you're outta here!"

* * *

Me: Don't worry, soon enough I'll have the next chapter up. DON'T LOSE HOPE!!

Chiro: And you'll finally hear what she did!! Ha! It's priceless!!

Me: No it's not!


	4. WE HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED

Me: Guess who just now updated?! I DID!! And what Chiro and Antauri said, about you finding out, I WON'T SPEAK!

Chiro: Yes you will!

Antauri: Wait, is this black-mail or not?

Me: IT IS!!

Chiro: Perfect...

Me: I'm in trouble... Aren't I?

_He nods his head with an evil look in his eye..._

Me: Read on please... Have mercy, Chiro!!

* * *

_12:19 am..._

Being bored for a while, Chiro, Sprx, and Nova decided to go on the internet. For some odd kind of type-o, they typed in this site's address.

"Hey, what's that?" Nova asks Chiro, pointing to a pop-up on the screen saying something about this site.

"Huh, I don't know. Should I click on it?"

"I'm sure there's nothing bad on it."

He clicks the pop-up, and see's the home-page of Fanfiction.

"This site looks dull. Click out of it." Sprx crosses his arms.

"Wait, click on 'Cartoons'." Nova says to Chiro.

"Why?" he asks, keeping the pointer on the 'Cartoons' link.

"I just wanna see it."

"Okay, okay."

Chiro clicks on the link, and the three just so happen to spot another link that says 'Super Robot Monkey Team'.

"Hey kid, check it out." Sprx looks in intrest.

He clicks the link, and see's what we have written. Oh jeeze...

"What's all this? Are these stories?" Nova asks, looking boldly at the screen.

"Who the heck writes this?" Sprx asks.

Chiro clicks on another link, that leads to my profile.

"Wow, this page is long. Who's _MimiSweet4_?"

"Hey kid, she has a poll. _'What should happen in my story 'Tashi'?_... Who's Tashi?" Sprx points out.

"What's an OC?" Nova asks.

"Hey, look!! She wrote stories about us!" Chiro says with excitement. "Mostly about you two."

"Really?" Nova looks in intrest.

"Boy, I bet she's more of a kook then Krinkle!!" Sprx laughs.

"Click on that 'Em Rib' link, Chiro."

Finding enough reads to kill at least one hour worth of time, they read about me, Em Rib and Sonia song bird/ black lab, ElasticPoodle, Netbug009, eightmonkey, Miss Hal Gibson, Soul of Antauri, KnucklesRedFury 207.2, NightmareAngel365, Feiry101, Guardian of the Gateways, and DemeterChild. (And yes, they are all my friends. GO TO THEIR PROFILE!!)

"Wow, we should bookmark these guys!" Chiro says. "They write all kinds of cool stuff!!"

"Are you kidding? That 'Mimi' chick is a freak!!" Sprx yells to him.

"I think that this 'Spova' thing is pretty sweet." Nova gives a flirt smile to Sprx.

Sprx pauses, turns to the computer, and bookmarks the page.

"I like it also..." he flirts.

"Not now, you two!!" Chiro yells. "We still have a long night to go..."

* * *

Me: That would be funny if they did know we were doing this!

Chiro: Have you already forgotten?

Me: I was trying to. Anyway, I keep my word. Enter the following code to a reveiw, or send me a private message, and I'll tell you what happened.

**19347**

Got it? Okay... I hate you, Chiro!! For those of you who don't know, it envolves kicks, yelling, last year, a bunch of my friends plus this one guy who kept following me, and a few random happenings that I dislike to mention right now. Can ya' figure it out?

Antauri: (Snores...) Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz...

Me: Antauri? Read on please. Antauri?

* * *

_1:16 am..._

What would a sleepless night be without a small game of 'Truth or Dare'? Of course, they played it with a bottle.

"Okay, my turn." Sprx spins the bottle, and it stops at Chiro. "Okay, kid. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... dare me, Sparky."

"I dare you to... put on some light pink lipstick!!"

"No problem. I don't have any!!"

"I know who does..." Nova gives an evil smile, and holds up Jinmay's lipstick.

"Uh, that's Jinmay's." Chiro says.

"She's the only one who can wear lipstick here. Just put it on!" Sprx demands.

Chiro hesitantly grabs the stick, and smothers it over his lips. Sprx and Nova begin to laugh their eyes out.

"Okay, my turn." Chiro spins the bottle, and it lands on a laughing Nova. "Truth or dare, Nova?"

"Uh, okay... dare."

"I dare you to wake up Gibson, and tell him you love him!!"

The two stop laughing and scream, "WHAT?!"

"Are you joking, kid?!" Sprx asks with anger and confusion... and anything else you'd think he'd be feeling at the time.

"Yeah, I am."

The two sigh in relief.

"The same way YOU were joking about me putting lipstick on!!"

Sprx and Nova give a nervous look to each other. Oh sweet mother of mercy...

* * *

Me: Oh no!! What will happen?! Of course **I **know what will happen. MUWAHAHAHAHA!! Uh, sorry, I updated this when I got home from school, and I feel a little evil right now. ;-)

Chiro: You couldn't be evil if you tried!!

Antauri: Uh, Chiro?

_Smoke begins to come out of my ears... _


	5. Gibson and Nova? Yeah Right!

Me: Where did we leave off? Oh, yeah. Boy, is Gibson in for the most akward awakening of his life... PS: If I wrote in the first chapter that this story is short, I guess I wasn't thinking... It's not short... :-( This chapter kinda is, though.

Antauri: What did you do with Chiro?

_I stare evilly at him..._

Me: Oh, please! Like I would EVER tell you, Antauri.

* * *

_In Gibson's Room... 2:04 am..._

Nova slowly tip-toed towards Gibson's bed (Or the chragey tube thingy they sleep in... like a coffin. AGH! VAMPIRES! BIGFOOT!! BLACK BEARD!! ANOTHER FICTIONAL CHARACTER I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW!!) and poked the side of his face. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and focus his vision to a nervous and angry Nova.

"N-Nova? What time is it?" he stuttered, his mind still dazed.

"Shut up." she said coldly to him.

"What?"

"_I love you..._" she muttered, with an angry expression.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" he yelled, while his eyes shot open.

"You heard me, crome dome!!"

"Nova, please!! I know that YOU wouldn't say that!"

"Well, I just did! Get over it!!"

"You must be lying!"

Nova froze, thinking that Chiro never said that she could say she was lying, then smiled.

"You're right! I'm lying! This is ALL a dream! Go back to bed!"

"Wait," he said, leaving her in her tracks. "How do I know this is a dream?"

"Hmm..." she scrtched her chin. "Good question. I'll get back to you on that."

She stormed out, still upset about what Chiro made her do. (Possibly, she would choke him...) Gibson looked blankly at his door.

"I MUST be dreaming... or having the most akward nightmare of my life..." he said to himself, laying back down and drifting back to sleep.

_Back in Sprx's Room..._

Sprx and Nova watched Chiro laugh his eyes out while rolling around on bed.

"Thanks for that, kid!!" Sprx yelled to him. "Now that'll leave me, Nova, AND Gibson scarred for life!!"

"Oh, come on!!" Chiro said between his breath. "It's just some fun!! Besides, YOU mae me wear Jinmay's lipstick!!"

"I don't wanna play truth or dare anymore." Nova said, while crossing her arms. "Now I'm hungry..."

"Well," Chiro jumped from Sprx's bed. "What should we eat?"

* * *

Me: Okay, what will happen next might be funny, or it might not be. It all depends on your sense of humor.

Antauri: Mimi, where did you put Chiro?!

Me: You MIGHT wanna check the bottom of Shuggazoom Lake, Antauri.

Antauri: WHAT?!

_He runs out, leaving me smiling._

Me: Did I forget to say that he ISN'T there? Heehee... read on!!

* * *

_2:34... the kitchen..._

The three sat in a circle, think about things they could eat.

"How about pie?" Sprx asked.

"Nah." Chiro responded to him. "We need something to keep us awake! Something sugary!"

"Ice cream?" Sprx implied again.

"Ew, no." Nova said, sticking her tounge out. "That stuff is way to cold! You know I DISPISE anything cold!"

Chiro and Sprx got an idea, while Nova sat there, watching them smile to each other. They looked at her, with large, evil grinns on their face.

"What?" she asks, getting worried.

They just stare at her, looking as evil as Skeleton King.

"How about coffee?" Chiro says, still weirdly smiling.

Nova makes a disgusted face. "Ugh, you mean that HORRIBLE earth drink?"

"That's the one." Sprx says. "Wanna get some?"

"Okay, first off, Earth is in another GALAXY, second, Antauri and Gibson would never let us go at two in the morning, and third, why do you want that stuff anyways?"

Chiro sat back and put his arms behind his head. "Number one, Earth isn't THAT far away, second, we don't HAVE to tell them and we won't, and third, I heard it's a good way to stay awake!"

Nova gave a nervous look, then joined them in their weird smiling time.

_2:57 am... Sprx's smallish travel ship... Which is red... Boy, I wonder why..._

"Here's the deal," Nova said, sitting next to Sprx who was piloting. (Double duh...) "We go to that 'Star Bucks' place, get three cups of coffee, and jet. Got it?"

Sprx and Chiro smiled and gave her two thumbs up. "Got it!"

Antauri woke from his deep meditative sleep, to hear the loud noise of Sprx's ship about to take off. He ran to the closest window and grew angry at Chiro. (If you were actually there, you'd hear a whole mess of muffled yelling.)

Chiro and Nova managed to hear his muffling and looked out of Sprx's window, to see a reddish Antauri.

"Hi, Antauri!" Chiro yelled from his seat, waving to him.

More yelling, muffled of course.

"We're getting some coffee!!" he yelled again, still unaware that he was meat when they got back.

The three finally took off into the atmosphere, leaving Chiro a little befumbled. (Hee hee... _befumbled._)

"Do ya' think he's mad, Sprx?" Chiro asked, lightly concerned.

"Who, Antauri?" Sprx smiled, not taking his eyes off the, uh, space veiw thingy. "C'mon kid! Who of all cybernetic monkies would get mad? I know Antauri... he won't."

_Back with Antauri on Shuggazoom..._

"I AM SO MAD!!" Antauri yelled, to no one...

* * *

Me: Now, I don't own Antauri, so it is proably likely that he would never get mad.

_Antauri walks in, soaking wet... and mad._

Me: Speak of the devil, hey Antauri! How was your swim?

_Antauri pulls out a rope..._


	6. To Starbucks!

Me: Hey guys! I totally remember where I left off, the whole Starbucks gag. Haha! How would you feel if two cybernetic monkies and a kid dressed in orange came to your Starbucks? I'd laugh. Hard. MU-WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
READ ON PLEASUM!!

(This chappie is short until I update, so yeahs...)

* * *

Sprx had one arm caressed around Nova, and the other on the steering wheel. (If he ran into my mom while driving with one hand, he'd so get it...) Chiro navigated around planets and other galaxies in search of the Milky Way.

"I don't get why they call it the '_Milky Way_'..." Chiro said, keeping his eyes on a map with the galaxies. "I mean, we have cows on Shuggazoom, right? I'm sure we have cows too... It just doesn't make sense that earthlings would go to so much trouble to name their galaxy after something cows make..."

Nova smiled and nodded. "You have a point. Why do they call it the Milky Way, anyways?"

"I heard there's a candy bar called 'Milky Way'." Sprx added with his arm still around Nova.

Chiro's eyes brightened. "No way!" He yelled with glee. "Is it, like, chocolate?"

"Oh, yeah." Sprx responded. "It's really-"

"WE'RE HERE!!" Nova jolted from her seat to the nearest window.

In the distance showed a wave of stars and constellations hung before them, leaving them in awe.

"Wow..." Nova stammered, still gazing at the galaxy. "It's amazing..."

Sprx was about to make some sly comment about how he thought that Nova was more amazing, but Chiro put his hand over Sprx's mouth. "Don't spoil this, Sprx." Chiro told him.

"Let's get down there!" Nova yelled.

Sprx went back to his steering wheel and drove his ship towards...

* * *

Me: GUESS WHO THEY MEET?!?! Read on!!

* * *

Sprx went back to his steering wheel and drove his ship towards...

Towards Hollywood!!

"What is THAT?" Chiro asked stupidly, point to that big 'Holloywood' sign. The white one.

Nova picked up her 'Encyclopedia of The Strange Earth-Human Nature' and looked up 'Strange Monuments'.

"Uh... It was for some ritual for becoming well known," she told them, who looked puzzled at her, "like becoming 'part of the stars'... Wow... earthlings are weird." (Get it? Becoming a _star_? Part of the stars? Uh... never mind.)

Sprx smiled. "What do you expect, Novie? I heard they're SO primitive, they don't have robot monkies like US yet."

"No way!" Chiro slapped his forehead. "That is SO-"

"There!" Nova yelled, pointing to a local 'Starbucks'. "Land there!!"

"Wait," Sprx added, "how are we going to land a space craft _here_? It's earth! They'll freak!"

"Good point..." Chiro admitted. "Okay, land on top of that building. I'll go out of hypermode and get the coffee, then come back here so we can jet."

"Okay, Chiro." Nova handed him earth money. "Just don't draw attention to yourself, got it?"

Chiro smugly smiled. "Please, Nova. When do I ever draw attention to myself?"

He jumped out of the ship and leaped into the street, where a limo was about to hit him.

"ARGH!" Chiro screamed while the limo swerved in front of him.

"YOU MORON!!" the man driving yelled, shaking his fist. "YOU KNOW WHO I GOT IN THIS LIMO?! MS. GOTTSCHALK!! THE STAR SEARCHER!!"

"LIKE I CARE, GAS BREATH!" Chiro yelled back. "JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!"

The window to the limo started to go down, revealing a young looking woman with blonde hair in a fuzzy overcoat.

"You!" the woman pointed a boney finger to Chiro. "You're perfect!!"

"What?!" Chiro looked around. "Look lady, I'm just getting some coffee for my friends, okay?"

"My dear boy, do you know who you look like?" she smiled. "CHIRO! From a wonderful TV show I know!! Super Robot Monkey something..."

"Uh... sorry." Chiro scratched the back of his head. "My name isn't Chiro... it's- uh, Ch-Chad."

"Well, Chad, how would YOU like to be the role of Chiro in the SRMTHFG! movie!!"

"CRAZY LADY SAY WHAT?!"

Before Chir- uh, Chad could say anything else, Ms. Gottschalk pulled him into her limo and drove away.

* * *

Me: ARGH! SAVE CHIRO FROM MS. GOTTSCHALK!

Antauri: HEY! I THOUGHT I TIED YOU UP!! GET BACK HERE!

Me: NEVER!!


	7. Crazy Mrs Gottschalk

Me: GUYS! HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ANTAU-

Antauri: Read on! I'll deal with you--

Me: NO!!

(Antauri ties me up again.) (Chiro walks in...)

Chiro: **T-T'** Did I miss something?

Me and Antauri: CHIRO?!

* * *

Chiro was **strapped** down on a chair, having make-up brushed on him by a skinny French man.

"Hold still!" the man yelled, glowing red.

Chiro struggled to break free from his grasp, but was tied down. (Literally. They put a rope on him and everything!)

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU CREEP," Chiro screamed, his ears filled with smoke. "YOU'D BETTER LET ME GO OR I'LL--"

Just then, Mrs. Gottschalk stode in, wearing a large fur coat and holding one of those long, fancy cigarrettes like how Cruella Di Vil has. She looked around, and saw Chiro with make-up on his face. "CHAD, DARLING!" she exclaimed, smiling with open arms and hugging him enough for his eyes to pop out.

Chiro struggled, trying to escpe her bear-grab. "Let go of me, you crazy--"

She let go, but still had s firm grasp on his shoulders. Ms. Gottschalk smiled, showing her easily noticable bleached teeth. "Chad, darling, we begin shooting today! I expect much out of you!" She lightly kissed him on both cheeks, and left without saying another word.

He raged, looking around for a way out. "Darn," he mummbled. "No exits... This must be one of those 'The actors can't escape' sets... Where the heck are Sprx and Nova?!"

**Back at the ship...**

"Where the heck is Chiro?" Nova asked, glaring out the window. She turned back to Sprx, who was oleaning back with a calm look on his face. "He should have been back now with our coffee!"

Sprx stood up, still calm and collected, and walked towards her. He let his arm around her shoulder, and brought her close to him. "Relax, hon. I bet there's a long line or something."

She glared out the window again, still upset. "I hope he didn't get into any trouble again! He's a magnet for it!"

"You're attracting _me _right now..." He flirted, making Nova roll her eyes.

"Sprx, this is not the right time!"

He smirked, trying to draw her closer. "I bet the _right time _will be very soon..."

"SPRX!"

He smiled, drawing a little farther away. "Okay, okay. Let's go find the kid. Who knows? Maybe he's having the time of his life!"

They ran out together, one calm and the other worried. "I hope so, Sprx," Nova mumbled.

**At the studio...**

"THIS IS THE WORST TIME OF MY LIFE!! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Chiro screamed, kicking and turning red as two large men carried him to the set. They were dressed in black shirts and jeans, one blad and the other had a small mohawk. (Just imagine two big guys who looked like they were on a wrestling team in high school.)

"Sorry kid," One said, still moving Chiro like he was ten pounds instead of... Uh, how much does he weigh? "Ms. Gottschalk get's what she wants."

He scowled. "_How long ago did she want that face-lift, a hundred years ago?_"

They ignored him, still holding him by his arms. They threw him onto the set, which looked like the inside of the super robot. Five people in costumes were there, looking at their scripts. They were dressed as the monkies, which made Chiro shiver. Mrs. Gottschalk was with the one who dressed as Nova, and peered over her shoulder to see Chiro and beamed. She ran over to him and squeezed him, making his eyes pop out of his socket.

"CHAD, DARLING!" She relased him, making him pant. "I hope you have your acting hat on! PLACES!" She yelled to the crew, then leaving.

Chiro was still panting, but widened his eyes. "What acting hat?"

A man with a clipboard stepped in front of the crew, and held up his hand. "WE SHOOT IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ACTION!" He ran out of the set, setting two large spotlights on Chiro who went blank.

"Uhh..."

* * *

Me: ... _Help me_... _Please_...

Antauri: NO! SHE WAS NEVER HERE!

Me: Wait! Where's Chiro?!

(He smiles smugly at me.)

Antauri: Why? Do you _care_?

(I growl and my eyes turn blood red.)  
Note: Antauri belongs to the creator... and Soul of Antauri. I do not own him.


	8. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!

Antauri: I'm sorry I lost my temper. . . I just have a _way_ of teaching Mimi a lesson. . .

Me: YOU NUTTY MONKEY! I—

*I suddenly disappear*

Antauri: Please read on. . .

(NOTE: Any word you _might_ not know, I've labeled them like this: [1]. You'll find the definition at the bottom of this page! _:)_)

(PS: PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ VOTE MY POLL!)

(PPS: Special surprise in this chapter! _;)_)

(Excuse for not updating sooner: I'm lazy. But now it's Spring Break! Hazaa!)

* * *

Chiro watched angrily as Mrs. Gottschalk sat down in a directors chair, her boney fingers gripping on her arm rests with impatience. He looked around himself, cameras were following his every move.

"_Chad!_" Mrs. Gottschalk hissed silently. "_Do something, darling!"_

He boiled red, his knuckles were turning white from clutching them so much. "You want me to do something, you. . . you. . . _magpie_!" Chiro began to rub off his forced-on make-up, fuming. "I'm not from this world! Not even from this galaxy! I'm from Shuggazoom; the setting for _your_ movie! I want to leave, NOW!"

She clapped her hands together with enjoyment, grinning and revealing her bleached teeth. "Perfect! Your anger is so palpable**[1]**! Keep going!"

"YOU'RE NUTS!" Chiro screamed. He looked hopelessly to the ceiling, almost begging, "NOVA! SPRX! PLEASE, RESCUE ME!"

As if on cue, the wall behind the entire cast and crew explode; past the dust and dubree, two short figures stood in a fighting pose, smiling smugly at Chiro. Sprx and Nova, of course. . .

"We can't leave you alone for _ten minutes_, can we?" Nova grinned, signaling for Chiro to leave with them.

A body guard angrily put his fleshy hand on Nova's shoulder, making her eyes go blood red. "Hey, you can't—"

Without warning, Nova effortlessly threw him over her shoulder and glanced at the standing body guards, staring wide-eyed at their fallen companion. "_Anyone else_?" She hissed, shaking her activated fists.

They quickly shook their heads and disappeared in a cloud of dust, the sound of repeating foot-steps leaving them. Nova smiled, then turned to the magpie woman with just as much anger. "If you're smart, you'll never speak of this or _us_ again. Clear?"

Mrs. Gottschalk made a confused face and blinked. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Sprx rolled his eyes, then pulled along Chiro by the wrist, escaping with him and Nova back through the gaping hole in the studio wall.

Those who remained also made a confused face, speechless and baffled**[2]** like babies whose dolls were suddenly taken away. Mrs. Gottschalk suddenly made a jubilant**[3] **grin and lifted her megaphone to her thin mouth. "DONUT BREAK!"

(Note: Magpie insult belongs to the book series _Inkheart_.)

***

Chiro smiled with relief when he boarded Sprx ship, then took off into space with a satisfied attitude. "Thanks guys," he plopped into his seat and put his arms behind his head. "That lady was off her nut."

"I don't know, Chiro. . ." Nova replied, keeping her eyes on the window at the head of the ship. "I don't think she was crazy. A bit stupid, yeah, but crazy?"

"Did she do anything odd while she held you captive?" Sprx grinned his cocky grin, laughing to himself.

He grew calm while he recalled a few things she did. . . eccentricly**[4]**.

_Flashback time!_

_"Chad! Darling! Where are you?" Chiro heard a nasally bird-like voice call for him. He was being held down in a make-up room, having his hair washed and his teeth cleaned by two women who stapped him down._

_Mrs. Gottschalk entered his session of strange tourture and smiled. "Chad, darling, you must tell me: How do you feel about seafood?"_

_"What?" Chiro asked between struggles for freedom._

_She pulled a plate of Mexican food out from behind her back and made a concerned face. "Seafood. Is it good to give to boa-constrictors?"_

_"What?" He repeated out of confusion. "First of all, that plate has tacos and rice and stuff! It's not seafood! Second, snakes don't eat seafood. Why do you even care?"_

_"Because," she shrugged simply. "The boa I had hidden inside of my bathroom sink escaped again into the studio, but I wanted to try a new way of catching him! See you on the set, dear!" left the room with a smile, leaving Chiro alone with the two women._

_"Don't worry, kid," one of the women said calmly. "She thinks the boa is real, but it's just one of those boa scarf things."_

_The other smiled evilly and pressed her fingers together. "We take it every now and then to make her look stupid. . ."_

_"And crazy," the other added, giving the other a high-five. _

_Chiro made an understanding look, then nodded his head. "I see. . . Can I leave now?"_

_"Nope. Mrs. Gottschalk'll go nutty when she finds out you're gone. She lost it so bad one time that she ran outside, called everyone within five-miles a hobo, and threw a turkey sandwich she stole from a guy at some kid with curly hair." The first one explained, examining her nails with boredum._

_"Oh. . ."_

End flashback!

"Pfft," Sprx rolled his eyes with bisbelief. "That _still_ doesn't mean she's crazy, kid! A little strange, maybe, but not crazy!"

Nova leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. "You know, you would've been a really bad debater, Chiro."

"Well, do you know how many times she's called me _Chad_?" Chiro began to pull at his hair with anger. "Over a thousand times! She can't get anything through that thick skull of hers!"

"No one can mess up a thousand times, kid!" Sprx smiled, keeping his eyes on the window before him and moving his steering wheel carefully. "Not even me _or _Otto!"

"And even if she did forget your name a few times," Nova explained calmly, not lifting an eyelid. "I bet she has ADD or something. It's not crazy that she can't remember your name."

"Oh, yeah?" Chiro questioned. "I kept track! Look!" He rolled up his sleeves and pants legs to show frequent tally marks lining around them. "_Over a thousand times_!"

"I'm still not convinced." Sprx said, sounding almost annoyed. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"She names her food." He replied instantly.

"Maybe a hobby."

"She wore her shoes on her hands and made spitty noises to the floor."

"A disorder of some sort, maybe."

"For fifteen minutes, she was accusing chesnuts of being lazy."

"You took that idea from Austin Powers, kid."

"She was collecting broken wires from the cameras, then taped them all over her hair."

"Probably for scientific research."

"Oh, I give up." Chiro leaned backwards in his seat and groaned. Nothing would convince Sprx and Nova, would there?

"You know what's weird?" Nova said after a long session of silence. "I'm not even tired yet. What time is it?"

"Can't say." Sprx responded. "We're in a different universe, so we might need to wait a little because the times would be different. And I'm not tired either. Are you, kid?"

He shook his head. "Not even. I lost track of time before we left. Estimated, how long have we been awake?"

"I guess about six or seven hours." The yellow monkey shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention to the time, either. Have you Sprx?"

The two heard loud snoring from him, then they spun around at the same time to see he was asleep on the wheel. A red alarm system went off, signaling that his ship was out of control, shaking and flying everywhere.

"AH!" Nova ran to Sprx side and began to shake him furiously. "Sprx! Sprx, wake up! You have to drive us! Sprx!" She placed him down and raced to the wheel, took a firm hold of it and tried to steer around in all the confusion. "Chiro! I— I can't drive this thing! Do you know how?!"

"Oh, right Nova! Like Sprx would trust me with this tiny ship of his after what I did to his model airplane!" Chiro yelled sarcasticlly over the sirens.

"We just veered**[5] **past our universe and we're heading into another!" Nova yelled tensely, trying to gain control of the wheel.

"Does it say which one?!"

She looked over-head to a screen above the window, trying to read as the ship quaked along with them. "All it says is _B.L._! What does that mean?!"

"How should I kn—"

Before he could finish, they crashed into a mound of strange pink and white dirt violently. Nova hit her head on the window, making the glass crack, and Chiro flew into a few gears and switches on a wall in front of him. Almost the entire ship was detroyed, inside and out.

Nova slowly and carefully lifted her her head of of the glass and wobbled over to Chiro and Sprx, who were both face-first in a wall. "Sprx? Chiro? You okay?"

The leader groaned along with the red monkey, who raised themselves up from the wall. "Ooh, what happened?" Sprx asked, runned the side of his now bleeding head.

"You fell asleep on us, that's what happened!" Chiro yelled, ripping of one of his sleeves and tying it around his friend's head.

"Well, I guess I'm out of the compitition then. I fell asleep." The red monkey shrugged merely. So I guess it's up to you and—"

"_LET'S START AT THE VERY BEGINNING! A VERY GOOD PLACE TO START!_" Nova sang suddenly, then she instantly covered her mouth with shock.

Sprx and Chiro glared at her with puzzlement. Anime sweatdrops appeared on their heads, then they smiled slightly with nervousness.

"Erm, Nova?" Sprx asked her tentatively**[6]**. "What was that?"

She slowly took her mettalic hands off of her mouth then frowned. "I. . . I seriously have no—" Nova stood up straight abruptly**[7]** and grinned. "_WHEN YOU READ, YOU BEGIN WITH:_"

_"A B C!_" An imaginary sounding voice of small children rang through the broken ship.

"_WHEN YOU SING IT BEGINS WITH: DO-RE-MI!_" She clapped her hands together and skipped outside, leaving Sprx and Chiro bewildered.**[8]**.

They followed her outside, seeing a pink and white landscape with flower bushes and trees to match the ground. A pink, purple, and light red rainbow towered over them, so the automatcilly activated their weapons.

"Sprx," Chiro asked, back to back with his friend and in a fighting stance. "I don't like this place. . ."

"Me neither, kid. . ." Sprx whispered back, keeping his glass eyes on his girlfriend, prancing around and singing happily.

"_DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-TI_—" She stopped suddenly in her tracks. _"LET'S SEE IF I CAN MAKE THIS ANY EASIER. . ._"

Unknown music began to play around the three as Novas began to dance around again. It was familiar to them: _The Sound of Music_. . .

_"DO, A DEER! A FEMALE DEER; RE, A DROP OF GOLDEN SUN; MI, A NAME I CALL MYSELF; FA, A LONG LONG WAY TO RUN;_" Nova picked up a group of matching flowers and threw them into the air, contintuing to dance as they fell around her. _"SO, A NEEDLE PULLING THREAD; LA, A NOTE TO FOLLOW SO; TE, A DRINK WITH JAM AND BREAD! WHICH SHOULD BRING US BACK TO DO-O-O-O!_"

Chiro and Sprx watched nervously as she hopped around merrily, throwing flowers and singing _Do-Re-Mi_. They felt something was wrong with the planet they were on, but they couldn't tell what. . .

"Dude. . ." Chiro leaned sideways to whipser into Sprx's ear. "This is creepy."

"I know. . ." He nodded, unactivating his weapons and watching Nova carefully. "So, where do you think we are?"

Chiro shrugged, pulling out his wrist watch (Yeah, I gave him a wrist watch. . . So?) and checked the time, which read:** 00:00**. "Er, the screen above the viewing screen said we were in a place labeled _B.L. _about. . . ten minutes ago_ . . . _What does _B.L._ stand for?"

Sprx looked to the multi-colored sky with a serious, yet thoughtful glare. Then, his eyes widened with fear. "_Oh, no. . ._ KID! WE HAVE TO GRAB NOVA AND LEAVE! NOW!" He panicked, darting his head around with worry.

"What is it?" He replied, looking around also, but slower. "I don't see any—"

"GAH!" Sprx yelled while he had his head urned. Chiro looked back around, but saw that Sprx was being sucked into the pink and white ground like sticky quick-sand. "KID! DON'T TRUST THE PINK DINOSAUR! WHATEVER HE SAYS, DON'T—" But before he could finished, he was eaten alive by the ground.

"SPRX!" Chiro yelled to where Sprx was eaten. "Give back my friend, you weird-colored dirt!" He began to hit the ground firecely, but gave up after a few moments. "Aw, man. . ." He groaned, looking back to Nova, who was still dancing and singing. "Now I'm stuck with _another_ nut. . . Only this one sings show-tunes."

He stood back up and wiped his pants legs, then put his fists on his sides and looked around for any sign of life that wasn't pink. "Hmm. . . I wonder what _pink_ _dinosaur_ means."

Behind him, a large and mysterious shadow twice his size towered over him. . .

* * *

Me: Ooh, cliffy that doesn't make much sense! You know how it works: I say I update soon, then I say no flames if you review. Yay!

Antauri: Get back in your closet!

Me: NEVER!

*I run away, with him chasing after me*

[1]: palpable: able to be felt

[2]: baffle: to puzzle someone

[3]: jubilant: feeling great delight over a sucess

[4]: eccentric: odd or mildly unusual

[5]: veer: to change direction suddenly

[6]: tentative: uncertain

[7]: abrupt: sudden

[8]: bewilder: to confuse somone


End file.
